Backdoor
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning! This story is NOT for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

 **Backdoor**

 **26 year old Miley Stewart is on her back on her bed, playing with a dildo in her ass when the doorbell to her apartment rings.**

"Dang!" says Miley in a slightly angry tone, not happy that some show up at this very moment. "I was only a few seconds away from a fat sexy orgasm here..."

Miley put on her panties and her skirt and then goes to open the door.

"Hi, bud." says her father, Robby Ray.

"Hi, dad. I'm surprised to see ya here." says Miley. "Can your only daughter help with something?"

"Not really. I just thought I'd stop by since I don't do that very often." says Robby Ray.

"Please, come in. Do ya want some tea or maybe a beer?" says Miley.

"Tea's fine." says Robby Ray.

"Raspberry or lemon?" says Miley with a slightly teasing smile, cause she already know that her dad will go with lemon.

"Lemon, thank ya." says Robby Ray as he enter the apartment, close the door, take off his jacket and walk into the living room and takes a seat on the white leather couch that Miley got a few years ago as a birthday present from Lilly.

Miley lock the door, walk into the kitchen and starts to make lemon tea.

"So, dad...have ya heard from Jackson lately? I've not." says Miley.

"Yeah, a few days ago. Apparently he's takin' Siena on a trip to Florida and I think he's also has plans to ask her to marry him." says Robby Ray.

"Oh my gosh! Who'd known that Jackson would become a man and that a woman as hot as Siena could ever fall for him?" says Miley. "I'm happy for him though."

"It's like I always say...everyone grow up at their own pace, bud." says Robby Ray. "Feels good that I finally have reasons to be proud of your brother."

"Ya didn't think that would happen?" says Miley with a small laugh.

"There's been many times when it has seemed like he'd be a freakin' loser forever." says Robby Ray.

"Eww! Such times were usually no fun at all...at least for me." says Miley.

"I know what you mean, bud." says Robby Ray.

"Usually I would not admit it, but in a way I'm kinda jealous that Jackson found true love before me. I never thought that would be the truth, ever." says Miley.

"Actually I never thought so either." says Robby Ray.

"It's good that Jackson's a bit more mature now." says Miley. "I can call him my brother now without feeling like crap."

"Miley...since you're single, I wanna ask you something...feelin' like havin' some adult fun?" says Robby Ray.

"Are you talkin' about sex?" says Miley.

"Yeah, of course and ya shouldn't be surprised. I hope ya still remember the awesome sex we had when you were 18." says Robby Ray.

"Dad, I remember it so well. Ya fucked my ass." says Miley.

"And I wanna do that again, bud." says Robby Ray. "So, what ya say?"

"Honestly I would rather have a dick in my pussy instead of my ass, but we can't do that, cause you're my dad so my ass it is, only for you." says Miley.

"You'll love it, Miles. Ya did last time." says Robby Ray.

"Let me make ya hard." says Miley as she goes down on her knees in front of her dad, unzip his jeans and starts to gently suck his big dick.

"You're great at givin' blowjobs." says Robby Ray in a deep manly tone.

"Mhm..." mumbles Miley with a smile, still busy sucking her daddy's dick.

"Keep goin'...yeah!" moans Robby Ray.

10 minutes later.

"Now I'm gonna fuck your ass, Miley." says Robby Ray.

Miley take off her clothes and bends over a chair and her dad slowly push his stiff big dick into her tight warm asshole.

"Oh yeah! Me love that, daddy. Big sexy dick in my butt. So nice." says Miley in a seductive tone.

"Sweet sexy niblets." says Robby Ray as he fuck Miley's erotic ass.

"Awww, it feels sooo sexy and nice!" moans Miley in a sexy slutty voice.

"I know." says Robby Ray.

Miley has a sexy smile on her face. She truly enjoy being fucked in the ass by her dad.

"Harder, dad. Fuck harder." whisper Miley.

"Sure, bud." says Robby Ray as he fuck Miley harder.

"Do ya love fuckin' me?" says Miley.

"Yeah, I love fuckin' ya, bud." says Robby Ray.

"Awesome!" says a happy Miley.

Robby Ray close his eyes as he fuck his sexy daughter hard in the ass.

"Mmmmm, yeah! Do me!" moans Miley.

"Such a sexy naughty ass ya have. It's really nice to fuck, Miles." says Robby Ray.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, yes! Do me, fuck me, bang me!" moans a very horny Miley in a sexual slutty voice.

"Is it okay if I cum in ya?" says Robby Ray.

"Sure, but you're not gonna cum already?" says Miley.

"No, not yet..." says Robby Ray with a teasing smile.

"Good." says Miley.

2 hours later.

"Ahhh, yeah!" says Robby Ray as he cum inside Miley's ass.

"Mmmm, yeah! Sweet naughty niblets..." moans Miley with pleasure as she get the wonderful orgasm she wants so much.

"Good girl. That was a good ass-fuck." says Robby Ray as he pull out his dick from Miley's ass.

"I know. It was very sexy." says Miley.

"Yeah, very sexy." says Robby Ray.

"Dad, wanna drink that tea now?" says Miley as she put her clothes back on.

"Sure, bud. That would be nice." says Robby Ray.

Miley and her dad drinks tea in good comfortable silence and then Robby Ray gives his daughter an sexy erotic kiss before he leaves.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's note: Keep your eyes open for the sequel 'Frontdoor' that will be up soon...  
**


End file.
